


Pixie Dust and Other Rare Ingredients

by hobikilledme



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alchemist Wonwoo, Alternate Universe - Magic, Apothecary, Apprentice Chan, Blood Magic, Fae Hoshi, Mind Reading, Other, nonbinary hoshi, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobikilledme/pseuds/hobikilledme
Summary: Wonwoo and Chan take in an injured fae
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56
Collections: Seventeen Rare Pair Fest: 2 Rare 2 Pair





	Pixie Dust and Other Rare Ingredients

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SVTRarePairFest2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVTRarePairFest2) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Alchemist Wonwoo and his apprentice Lee Chan take in an injured faerie.
> 
> +1 all the best faerie dynamics, you know, promises, wordplay, names, trust, gifts, iron, etc  
> +1 bondage, fucking Lee Chan's killer thighs, blood, mentor/apprentice dynamics  
>    
> I threw a lot of world building into this by accident, hope you enjoy it! The fae depicted in this are more in line with Korean mythology of Fair Folk and so they don't particularly resemble western ideas of fairies with wings just as a general fyi.  
> Also CW soonyoung's genitalia is referred to as "pussy" in this but they can kind of just pick and choose what genitalia they want. They can have a dick and they decided not to for this, I know that's not everyone's thing so if not just avoid the final sex scene!
> 
> Also the absolute biggest shout out to Abigail, this fic literally would not have been finished without her, go check out her beautiful words [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmabs/pseuds/ghostscissoring)

The best part about visiting Seoul when Wonwoo was a kid was visiting his grandmother’s apothecary. It was a little white building, tucked into the alleys of Samcheong-dong and to Wonwoo at age 6, it was like stepping into a fairytale.

Wonwoo remembers thinking that the shelves that reached to the ceiling would stretch all the way to the heavens and had spent every second of his stay with his grandmother trying to climb the rolling ladder. He loved watching her pour amounts of different dried things into her gold scales on the counter and have them always equal out perfectly.

“My little wormwood sprout what are you up to?” She would ask him, and he would scrunch his nose up.

“I don’t like worms, worms are gross and yucky, I don’t want to be worms,” He would pout at her and she would laugh and pull him into a big hug.

“Not worms, wiggly boy, wormwood is a plant,” She’d say and Wonwoo would breathe in the scent of her perfume, dried roses and lavender, and ask to see it in her big book about plants.

He remembers asking her for magic, every time he visited. She would take his little pudgy hand and lead him up to the garden she grew on the roof of the building and teach him about the plants instead.

“There’s magic in everything Wonwoo-yah, this is how the plants create magic from sunlight,” She’d explain, running her hand lovingly over leaves.

He would pout and complain, “I want _real_ magic though, so you can move stuff and start fires.”

She would sigh and shake her head, “That magic comes at too high of a price for people like us, little sprout. It’s not worth it.”

When he got older, he’d turned away from the plants, entranced with the idea of creating something out of nothing. The idea of turning starlight into jade was too much to just walk away from. Something closer to the _real_ magic he craved when he was a kid. He moved to Seoul, got a degree in alchemy, his grandmother passed away leaving him the store and he spent most of his time wondering, “ _Now what?”_

He had abandoned alchemy for a while, desperate to keep his grandmother’s memory alive through the apothecary, running himself ragged trying to make sure the little shop didn’t fail. It wasn’t until one of his grandmother’s friends, an older woman who lived next to them had taken his face in her worn hands and told him, “This isn’t what she would have wanted, Wonwoo-yah. Don’t tear yourself apart for someone who isn’t here anymore.”

He ended up narrowing down the apothecary part of the store and opening a side alchemy project out of the back room. The problem was, alchemy required an enormous amount of ingredients that an adult two years graduated the time or means to get. The easiest way to avoid most bureaucracy in the alchemy world was to join a guild. Wonwoo had still been filled with grief and loneliness when he agreed to his guild. They had come to his grandmother’s door, offering condolences and a contract that promised not to bother him and in his desperation to be left alone, he’d signed without reading it.

There wasn't anything particularly _wrong_ with the Guild. There were people who he’d even consider friends at this point, the vampire Junhui, who ran a store in Itaewon for tourists, and Jihoon, the reclusive warlock who lived over in Ahyeon-dong. Something just sometimes felt _off_. The meetings were always uncomfortable but that could just be his social anxiety. Some of the older members just gave off a bad vibe, and Wonwoo tried not to spend more time near them than he had to.

The Guild gives him an apprentice when he’s a year into the contract. Wonwoo personally didn’t think he needed one, seeing as he was still basically one himself but Lee Chan is a very nice boy. Maybe a little more proud and arrogant than he should be, but Wonwoo likes him. He likes how Chan fills up a room- always asking questions, always moving. He likes when he comes in from the bus stop, shedding his coat and throwing his bag behind the counter with a “ _Hyung! My professor said if we combine these things they’ll explode, so we should try it!_ ”

As far as apprentices go, Wonwoo is very glad he was given Lee Chan. Sometimes though, he’ll find him asleep in the storeroom, slumped over counting something or another, or still going over his notes too late in the store, dark shadows under his eyes like paintbrush strokes. He rarely if ever listens to Wonwoo, just nodding along when he shakes him awake and tells him he needs to take a break, before falling asleep all over again. One memorable time he ran into the store thirty minutes late, scaring the few older women in the store, yelling how he fell asleep and the bus had just kept going, _“Hyung can you believe they would do that to me?_ ” They do just fine, which the Guild seems less than thrilled about

Guild dinners are about the worst thing he’s required to do. They’re required every full moon, with members only being allowed to miss one a year. They require all alchemists to wear traditional robes which is fine except Wonwoo doesn’t have a car and so he and Chan sit on the subway to dinner and do their best to ignore stares from tourists.

Wonwoo hated the whole ordeal. The older members forcing the newbies to drink even if they felt uncomfortable, how loud it was in such a small space, how hot the stupid robes were. They had at least gotten a spot at Junhui and Jihoon’s table this time. Junhui immediately pulled Chan to his side, already pushing a plate at him. 

“How have you been?” Wonwoo asks Jihoon, scooting his chair in.

Jihoon shrugs, “Same old, same old, someone tried to summon sort of demon two houses down from mine so I had to deal with that.” 

Someone comes over to their table, a more senior member who Wonwoo’s pretty sure is named Hoseong. “Ah, hello Wonwoo-ssi, we were wondering when you’d arrive! And your apprentice! Here,” He pours out a shot from the bottle in his hand and holds it out.

Wonwoo grabs the shot glass before Chan can and downs it. He smiles up at the other man, “Just feeling thirsty tonight.” He laughs and moves on after that. 

Chan pinches his arm, “Hyung you didn’t have to do that.”

“What if I wanted to?” Wonwoo replies leaning on hand to look at the other boy. Chan rolls his eyes but Wonwoo can see the tops of his ears are red. The conversation moves on and Wonwoo catches Jihoon staring at him. They look over at Chan and arch their eyebrow at Wonwoo before taking a sip of their drink. Wonwoo ignores them.

“Did you see Park Jinyoung left early?” Junhui asks over his glass, not even pretending to whisper. Wonwoo cranes his head to see the table where more senior members are. Sure enough the man himself is missing.

“Huh,” Wonwoo says, turning around, “that’s weird, wonder where he went.”

Chan fakes a stomach ache so they can leave early and Wonwoo feels just _so_ much for the other boy in that moment. 

They manage to get a bus back to near the apothecary, walking down the little alleys to get back to the building.

“How are classes going?” Wonwoo asks and Chan snorts.

“They’re going, kicking my ass but I guess that’s just how college is,” He sighs and Wonwoo looks at him, orange in the streetlights. “It’ll be done eventually and maybe I’ll miss it.”

“I don’t miss it at all.”

Chan rolls his eyes, “Of course you don’t.” They turn the corner, walking down the little road that runs perpendicular to the apothecary through an alley. Wonwoo is debating whether or not he should invite Chan in for a drink, when someone knocks into his shoulder. He’s not the smallest person so it doesn’t really move him much but it sends the other person stumbling into the side of the alley. They slump over against the wall, one hand holding their side the other braced against the wall. 

“Oh woah, are you okay?” Wonwoo goes to gently touch their shoulder but they flinch back, “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you.” They have white hair and their pupils are just slits. Wonwoo’s thoughts are spinning away from him. They must be fae, but what is a random fae doing wandering his quiet little neighborhood? They usually only leave their realm to party or attend high end galas. The fae takes their hand off their side and it comes away a deep red. They look at their hand, eyes widening before they fall over, unconscious. 

“Oh fuck,” Wonwoo says trying to catch them but gets dragged down with them, asphalt cutting into his knees, “Chan, help, they’re hurt, we need to help them.” He bends down to scoop them up, accidentally getting blood on his arm. Fae’s blood is pretty corrosive to human skin due to it’s high magic content, something Wonwoo’s high school chemistry book had warned him about. He shifts them a little, ignoring how his hand is starting to tingle. 

Chan looks like he’s fighting back words on his tongue but Wonwoo doesn’t have time to delve into that. The fae’s blood is starting to burn his hands and he needs help moving them. “Please, Chan just help me get them inside.” The other boy sighs, looking resigned now. He takes Wonwoo’s keys from his pocket and they get up to the door of the apothecary, Chan already sketching the sigil out to unlock the door. Wonwoo goes to step over the threshold when suddenly there’s the smell like lightning and the fae is trying to squirm out of his grip.

“What,” Wonwoo looks around frantically, Chan also seeming frozen, “What’s going on?” 

“Iron? Hyung, is there iron in the door?” Chan asks, hands moving over the door, looking around for the source.

“I don’t think-” He’s cut off by the fae sinking their teeth into his upper arm. Wonwoo yells, almost dropping the fae. Their teeth are as sharp as knives and they seem crazed. “Chan! Hurry up!” He yells and Chan rips off an old iron charm that was hanging over the door. Wonwoo hurries to the back room to put the fae down and pry their mouth off the flesh of his arm but as soon as they lay them down on the bed, they pass out again.

Wonwoo steps back on shaky legs, clutching his arm and feeling warm blood trickle down towards his hand. There’s blood smudged around the fae’s mouth, their silver hair splayed across the pillow.

“Wonwoo, hyung, are you okay?” Chan peeks around the doorway to ask and his eyes widen at the blood soaked arm of his robes.

He pulls Wonwoo out of the room with the fae and into the back bathroom to bandage his arm. “Well I hope the neighbors didn’t wake up,” the other boy tries to joke and Wonwoo huffs a laugh, mostly flat to reassure him that he’s listening. He places a few more bandaids over the marks that are already mostly healed themselves. That part feels like it should be more concerning. “Hyung,” he starts like he’s trying to find the words, “What are you going to do now?”

Wonwoo shrugs. He hadn’t thought that far ahead. The adrenaline is wearing off and he feels so incredibly tired. “It’s really late,” He says instead of answering the question, “do you just want to stay here tonight?”

He sets Chan up in his room and goes to the kitchen to splash water on his face. The moon comes in, and he leans against the sink. What is he doing? Their world doesn’t like Fae, their ability to jump realms and propensity for partying, part of large propaganda campaigns against them. His grandmother hadn’t been a fan of them, always muttering about how their magic was too much. The Guild hadn’t let a fae into their ranks for as long as Junhui had been there which was longer than Wonwoo had been alive. He blinks back to himself, resolving to think about it later. 

He peaks into his bedroom and sees that Chan’s curled up right in the middle of the bed, his hair across his pillow, face slack with sleep. Wonwoo lingers, watching a strip of moonlight highlight the boy’s nose and cheek, a liquid starlight painted with loving strokes. He shifts and it startles Wonwoo out of his trance. He turns out of the bedroom, wandering down the stairs to check on the fae. They haven’t moved, looking for all the world as if they were dead. Wonwoo stares until he’s sure he can see a rise and fall. He falls asleep that night sitting at his desk, book about the fae open.

\----

They don’t wake up for days. They lay unmoving in the spare bedroom and Wonwoo worries about it while they man the cash register at the front of the store. Chan raises his eyebrows everytime he walks in and every time, Wonwoo just shakes his head. Both of them have scoured over most of the books that his grandmother had saved but there are very few about fae. Wonwoo begins to realize that maybe his grandmother wasn’t the biggest fan of the fair folk. 

Wonwoo heads over to Junhui’s place to see if he knows anything. Minghao opens the door to their apartment and Mingyu pokes his head around the corner. 

“Uhm is Junhui home?” Wonwoo asks, already shrinking at the idea of having to talk to more people. Maybe Chan was right about him needing to leave the house more. 

“Yeah he’s in the living room, why, are you okay?” Minghao asks, stepping out of the way so he can walk inside.

“Yeah, everything’s fine I just-” Wonwoo is cut off by a crash, followed by a yelp and Junhui whirls around the corner.

“Everything is Not Fine! Why do you smell like the Fae?” He asks, grabbing Wonwoo’s shoulders and shaking him gently. Gently for a vampire is still pretty rough and Wonwoo’s glasses end up falling off. Minghao sighs and scoops them up. Mingyu has disappeared back into the kitchen. Both the Bulgae and the Gumiho have more patience for Junhui on their worst days than Wonwoo has on his best. Maybe because they’ve all coexisted for much longer than Wonwoo’s whole life. 

“Jun, don’t shake the humans so hard please,” Minghao says, handing Wonwoo back his glasses, “Do you want to go to the living room and I’ll see if Mingyu wants tea?”

They move to the living room, Junhui not letting Wonwoo go and putting him down right next to him.

“I was so worried, I thought you had been bound to one unwillingly,” Jun says with a sigh, sinking into the couch cushions. Mingaho brings in tea, apologizing for Mingyu who had to step out for a bit. Wonwoo mumbles a thanks, accepting the too hot cup. The other two don’t seem to notice the temperature. 

“I don’t know anything about the fae,” Wonwoo says, looking down at his teacup. It’s misshapen, like it was made by hand. 

“I mean there’s the usual things about them, the pale white hair, the vertical pupils tend to freak people out, how pretty they are, their magic is also off putting to humans,” Junhui says counting off on his fingers. 

“I mean I know that, it’s textbook stuff, I mean like, why would one be outside my apothecary?” 

“Well how’d they get there?” Jun asks. Wonwoo does his best to explain what happened, even though he’s sort of at a loss himself. 

“Did you see them Aperate?” Minghao asks, perched on the edge of the loveseat, cup of tea in his hand. Wonwoo shakes his head.

“No, they were already walking down the alley when we were, so I’m not sure where they were coming from. Have any of you heard anything about attacks on fae recently?”

They both shake their heads. “I’m not suren who would be dumb enough to try,” Junhui says, looking lost in thought. 

\---

He’s heading down from the garden, finished watering everything for the day when there’s a large crashing sound, a scream he doesn’t recognize followed immediately by Chan’s much more recognizable yell. Wonwoo flies down the stairs, almost tripping and rounds the corner into the spare bedroom. The fae has Chan pinned to the bed growling at him, and the other boy looks terrified. Adrenaline spikes through him and he’s across the room before he can think, his only thoughts to protect Chan. Before he can touch them, they whip around staring at wonwoo in horror, scrambling back against the wall.

“What’s happening? What did you do to me?” They yell at Wonwoo, covering their ears. Chan is sitting up now, looking about as confused as Wonwoo feels.

“What are you talking about?” Chan is brave, reaching out hesitantly to someone who looked incredibly willing to kill him not two minutes ago. The fae flinches away and Chan curls up again. 

“It's loud! Shut up, shut up, shut up!” They look like they’re crying.

“Hey,” Wonwoo tries and the fae just yells louder.

“Go away!” They push their hand out and it’s like there’s ten people shoving at his chest. He hits the wall by the door and slides down, dazed.

“Enough!” Chan shouts, putting up his hand between the two of them like he has any sort of power that would stop them, “What is going on?”

The fae is still pressed as far away from Wonwoo as they can get and now very openly crying. “I can hear him,” they whisper, pulling at their hair.

“What do you mean,” Chan asks, “We just want to help you.”

“I can hear his thoughts,” They say staring at Wonwoo now. He feels like ice has been dumped down his back. 

“He’s been here the whole time, was it just when he came into the room?” Chan asks, more kindly and patiently then Wonwoo honestly thought he was capable of being. They nod at that, tearing their eyes off Wonwoo to look back at Chan.

“Okay then,” Chan turns to Wonwoo, “Hyung, trust me okay? Go back upstairs or leave the house.” 

His first instinct is to immediately say no, because why would he leave Chan here with a monster like that. The fae narrows their eyes and growls at him.

“Hyung, please,” Chan pleads, hands still outstretched between the two of them. Wonwoo just nods and peels himself off the wall, stepping out of the room and heading up the stairs.

There’s a few more crashes from downstairs and he ends up walking up to the garden again. At least here, no one is going to look at him with disappointment. He looks down at his hands. The fae had thrown him across the room with nothing except a push of their hands. As much as he’s filled with raw nervous energy, all he can think about is how they have _real_ magic.

Chan finds him sitting on one of the little benches, lost in thought. He slumps down next to him and sighs.

“The name they gave me is Hoshi,” He starts, looking over at Wonwoo. He looks so tired. “I don’t know what your grandmother did to this building, but it looks like there’s wards worked into the building itself so they can’t exactly leave. They’re also still pretty hurt, they won’t tell me what happened.” He hangs his head down, shoulders slumping. “Hyung, what are you going to do? The guild isn’t gonna like a fae here.”

Wonwoo feels exhausted. “Well, they’re hurt, so we’ll make sure they’re okay, and then help them get to wherever they need to be.” He leans back on his hands and wishes he could see more of the sky over the light pollution. “We’ll figure it out okay?” He holds his hand out to Chan who takes it with a small smile. 

\---

Chan is so confident, hands always steady and sure where Wonwoo’s are constantly trembling, so when he drops an important potion they were working on late into the evening and it explodes on him, Wonwoo is concerned. Has he been spending too much time worrying about Hoshi and neglecting his apprentice, his Chan? Fuck.

He ushers Chan into the shower before the acidic mixture can mar his skin and lends Chan some clothes. He doesn’t think about how different their bodies are until Chan walks out of the bathroom in a pair of Wonwoo’s boxers that are clearly too small, squeezing the muscles of his thighs until they disappear under a pair of sweatpants, also too small around his ass and thighs but with the hem dragging along the floor. 

Chan thanks him, smiling soft and small, and Wonwoo responds on autopilot, a quiet, “Of course Channie, it’s no problem.” 

And Chan is tired, of course, from the strain of the day and the week and the month and so Wonwoo offers the couch, because Hoshi is still staying in the guest room and Wonwoo is selfish and wants him close. 

Wants him closer than this, even, but he wrenches himself away from where Chan is splayed out on the couch, blanket tucked up to his chin, with a quick “Goodnight!” 

He goes to the stairs and then stops before he can decide which way to go. He needs to clean up the apothecary but he shouldn’t think about things like that with Hoshi so close. Doesn’t want the fae to know this about him and use it against him somehow. But Hoshi is still in their room downstairs, hasn’t left for anything more than food and to poke fun at Chan the past few days, and Wonwoo is weaker than he would like to be and Chan’s thighs looked so soft, like if Wonwoo grabbed at them the way he wants to they would mold around his fingers, would keep the indents of his hands on them like a brand. 

Chan is so big that sometimes Wonwoo forgets how small he is, how he has to tilt his head back to look up at Wonwoo when he’s standing too close. His body would look even smaller underneath Wonwoo’s, he thinks uncontrollably, the dam he’d worked so hard to erect crumbling after just a glimpse of Chan sleepy and half naked and wet and letting Wonwoo take care of him. 

Wonwoo wants to take care of Chan all the time, in every way he can think of. He wants to _take_ him too, and it’s those thoughts that Wonwoo always tries to bat away, keep them from consuming him whole. 

But Chan would look so beautiful tucked against Wonwoo’s chest, strong legs spread as Wonwoo pulled his thighs apart to shove his cock between them, urging Chan to close them around him, to give Wonwoo something tight to fuck into. He wouldn’t be able to hold back long, he knows, he’d pump his hips wildly, sliding between the slick channel of Chan’s thighs and then he’d come all over him and everything would be even wetter, disgusting and loud and Chan would turn around, the sweet, pleased little smile he gives Wonwoo after Wonwoo praises him turning up the corners of his mouth as he asks, pout clear in his voice, “Is that all?”

Just thinking about it is making Wonwoo sweat, having Chan quick and desperate and then Chan having him, something drawn out and awful and so good Wonwoo can barely let himself think about it. Chan’s small hands are always so steady, strong despite their size, and Wonwoo wants to know how they’d feel around his hips. His arms. Squeezing around his throat. 

He drifts down the stairs on autopilot. He’s so caught up in his thoughts, he just pushes open the door to the office without looking up.

“Are these your “terrible” thoughts?” Wonwoo startles, stumbling and falling to his knees. He looks up and sees Hoshi perched on the edge of his desk, looking like a hawk. They have one of his grandmother’s old robes on, half hanging off their shoulders. Hoshi looks at their nails, “Just fuck him, why hold yourself back from something you want?”

Wonwoo feels off-kilter, “Why can you hear my thoughts? Why are you in my head?”

Hoshi continues to look bored, “Your blood is in my veins and as long as it’s there, I’m a part of you and you’re a part of me.”

“Can’t you make it stop?” He’s begging at this point, “Please, I don’t want this.”

“What do you want me to do Jeon Wonwoo?” Hoshi tilts their head an unsetting degree, eyes wide and vacant, “Your blood is in _my_ veins, a gift given, so I’m in _your_ head. I think you would call it an eye for an eye?” Hoshi reaches forward, fingers flexed into claws, “I could take your eye if you want, it wouldn't hurt,” they pause, thinking, “well it wouldn’t hurt _that_ much.” 

Wonwoo wants to crawl away, can feel the grain of the wood floor pressed into his palms and only the thought of Chan sleeping upstairs keeps him from screaming. Hoshi remains perched on the edge of the table.

The edge of Hoshi’s robe drips off the desk, their feet making no noise as they walk towards Wonwoo. They crouch in front of him, looking at him like he’s nothing more than a particularly interesting bug they found. 

“You humans are all the same, you want what you think you can’t have, you’ll cause pain but won’t accept the pain back,” Hoshi’s eyes are almost completely silver, pupils just a vertical slit. Wonwoo can feel their breath on his face. “Why is that Jeon Wonwoo?” They tilt their head and Wonwoo swallows. 

Hoshi sighs and stands back up. “I don’t need an answer, I can already hear the answer,” They pass him and go back to the other bedroom. They pause at the doorway, “Also, I didn’t think humans were that into bodily harm, I guess you’re just kind of a freak huh?” They smirk at him and close the door. Wonwoo’s dick twitches and he wants to cry a little.

\---

Hoshi doesn’t leave. Wonwoo isn’t sure they _can_ leave. They seem fine for the most part? Bandaged up and wandering around the shop more than they had in the beginning. Most of their customers don’t seem to mind Hoshi, which Wonwoo had been worried about because their older clientele tended to have strong opinions on Fair Folk. In fact some of them love him. Wonwoo brings him along a few times to the street market they have a stall set up at and their sales have never done as well. Hoshi is charming, talking people into buying things they didn’t originally intend to, smiling wide while they pack up bags. Someone even gives him a jar of kimchi, telling him to share it with the nice fae of his. Hoshi loves the kimchi understandably and Chan records a video of them trying it for the first time like they’re a small child.

The markets are the only time they really leave the shop. They can’t seem to or just won’t leave the shop without Chan or Wonwoo going with them, Chan more often than not. 

Hoshi doesn’t seem to like Wonwoo. Or at least doesn’t like him as much as they like Chan. Despite the fact they originally tried to kill him, Chan and Hoshi spend a ton of time together. Chan will mix ingredients in the back while Hoshi spins on the stool next to him asking questions and Wonwoo is _not_ going to be jealous about it. 

Chan’s been spending more time at the apothecary, the couch basically permanently made up at this point. Wonwoo only jerks off about it when he’s absolutely sure Chan’s asleep at night and Hoshi isn’t going to mysteriously appear in his room.

After a couple of non-Chan days, the other boy swamped by school work, Hoshi starts dancing around the kitchen when Wonwoo leaves the radio on after making coffee. The poor little plants on the window sill that Wonwoo abandoned, perk up and lean towards them. Wonwoo watches from the living room and occasionally they’ll come sit with him and stare at the TV like a particularly prickly cat. Once they even stole a sip of his coffee while he was working on something on his laptop, and he watched out the corner of his eye as their face scrunched up like they ate a lemon.

They had found out about the rooftop garden on their second week awake and it’s usually where they could find them if they weren’t downstairs. The plants loved them and Wonwoo had accidentally walked up to them talking quietly to the plants like old friends. 

Wonwoo is becoming a bookkeeper of all of Hoshi’s quirks. Chan teases him about it, texting him asking how the fae is doing and Wonwoo will always respond with a new Hoshi fact. They’re fascinated with the tiger videos Chan shows them on youtube and Wonwoo will put a nature channel on for them when he actually has to work. They will just sometimes speak in riddles between the hours of 3pm and 5:17pm with absolutely no explanation. They’re also really particular about their food. They won’t let Wonwoo or Chan make them anything, an archaic fae rule that apparently still remains. Chan figured out that if he leaves food that Hoshi likes out and leaves the room, Hoshi will eat it. The gift rules don’t work if Hoshi just “finds” it. It also doesn’t seem to work if Hoshi actually helps with making the food, but they rarely do well in the kitchen.

Hoshi’s been awake for a month, living at the store, causing general mischief and bugging Wonwoo when Chan wasn’t there. Chan’s the one who sort of worked out what happened to them though. Wonwoo’s sitting at his desk trying to finish filing paperwork when Chan knocks on the doorframe, coming in anyways. 

“Hyung, can I talk to you about something?” 

Wonwoo nods, still distracted by one of the ledgers on dried monkshood. “Yeah of course, what’s up?”

“It’s about Hoshi.”

Wonwoo finally looks up, “Did something happen?”

Chan shakes his head, “No but,” he pauses, “they sort of told me what _did_ happen. You know, when they came here.”

“Oh,” Wonwoo puts the paper down, “yeah, what’s up, is everything okay?”

Chan wanders further into the room, fiddling with things around the office. “I’ve kind of pieced together what happened? They were at some club, I think in Itaewon? I don’t know, they’re not really sure how maps work,” He trailed off.

Wonwoo is starting to feel a tiny trickle of dread now, “Chan?”

“I think someone hexed their drink and tried to kill them,” Chan says looking down at his hands. Wonwoo feels a chill go through him. Sure, Hoshi isn’t always the nicest person to Wonwoo at least, but to want to kill them? 

“Why would someone even try?” Wonwoo pushes his glasses up, rubbing at his eyes.

“Fae blood is incredibly powerful stuff,” Chan shrugs, “they said they’ve seen our Guild robes before and that’s why they must have Aperated to us. They can only go towards something they’ve seen before.”

“Then why don’t they go home?” Wonwoo says, mostly just wondering out loud.

Chan comes and sits on the edge of his desk by his side. “Hyung, I think they’re too scared to leave.”

“Then why’d they come here? If it’s someone who looked like us?”

Chan shrugs, “I don’t know, you’d have to ask them.” Wonwoo huffs and Chan wrinkles his nose at him with a smile, “You likeeee them.”

Wonwoo shoves the other boy’s leg, “I don’t, what are you 12?” Chan just laughs at him and sticks his tongue out.

“What? You don’t get crushes on people hyung? Not even cute boys or fae?”

Wonwoo’s saved from answering by Hoshi yelling at him from upstairs for help with the TV.

“Come on, their majesty awaits,” Chan says at him, jumping off the desk and heading upstairs. Wonwoo sighs, looking at all the paperwork still to be done. He shakes his head again and heads after Chan.

“Channie! When did you get here?” Hoshi says already tugging the boy down onto the couch with them.

“I’ve been here for awhile hyung,” Chan goes down willingly, “You just can’t hear my thoughts.” 

Hoshi rolls their eyes, “I wouldn’t have been able to hear it anyways, because _someone_ is so loud all the time,” they direct that at Wonwoo. He’s already walking into the kitchen and ignores them.

“Chan do you want anything to drink?” He asks, grabbing a beer from the fridge. 

“I’m good!” He says at the same time Hoshi yells, “I want a beer too!” Wonwoo sighs and grabs another one, going back and handing it to Hoshi.

Chan looks at Hoshi again, curious as always, “Are you always going to be able to do that? I mean, like read his mind?” 

Hoshi bites at the top of the beer, before Wonwoo pops the tab for them, already remembering the incident last week where they had actually bit through a can with their teeth. “Oh not forever,” they say as if that doesn’t shift Wonwoo’s version of the world slightly.

“Wait what? I thought this was forever.”

Hoshi wrinkles their nose at him or maybe it’s at the beer, “No stupid. I’m not a vampire or something, eventually the blood will be gone from my system and I’ll be free. It’ll probably fade in a few months.”

Wonwoo sinks down on the couch, mind whirling away. None of the books had explained that at all. Hoshi’s already moved one, bothering Chan to show him tiktoks again. 

“Do you not have a phone?” Chan asks, after they’ve all been staring at tiktoks for probably too long.

Hoshi looks at Chan curiously, “Fae can’t use phones, we just fry them.”

“Do you have a job?” Wonwoo asks them. 

Hoshi tilts their head, “I mean?” they pause, “Yes?” 

“You don’t sound sure.”

“I mean we don’t really have the same like, system for Fae? We just are provided for and community care sort of is paramount? I take care of the little ones if that’s what you mean by a job?”

“Man,” Chan says, face squished into the couch, “I want to go live with the fae.” Hoshi snorts.

“It’s by no means a utopia, but be careful what you wish for, some fae might come scoop you away,” They grin over at Chan.

Maybe Hoshi doesn’t hate him. Maybe they’re just scared like he is. He sinks further into the couch, watching Chan try and explain drag queen politics to Hoshi and thinks that this is okay too.

\---

Hoshi loves the grocery store in their neighborhood. They give out free samples there, the nice aunties trying to talk customers into trying new things. Chan and Hoshi would work together, where Hoshi would walk around and take some of the free samples while Chan would distract the aunties so that it wasn’t considered a gift and Hoshi would be accidentally bound to them. 

Wonwoo pushes the cart, watching Chan and Hoshi argue over whether they need to buy more garlic or not. It’s a sweet picture, an idea of what could happen, what could be. Hoshi rolls their eyes after hearing that and just smiles. He looks down at the list he made beforehand and puts back the banana puffs Hoshi tried to sneak into the cart. He lets the coffee candies Chan put in the cart stay.

He’s checking his list again, walking towards the produce section when someone calls his name next to him.

“Wonwoo-ssi, we missed you last month at the meeting, how have you been?” Hoseong is standing there with a basket in his hand, alchemist robes on. _He must have come from some meeting_ , Wonwoo thinks distantly. He also had forgotten that he had missed one of the meetings until Chan had smacked him with one of their letters and reminded him to send his own emails next time.

“Oh,” he says, “Yes, uhm, we got caught up at the store you know, busy time of year.” Hoseong nods and opens his mouth to say something but they get interrupted by a familiar yell.

“Hyung, can we get pears?” Chan yells waving a hand over at him. Hoshi is standing beside him and he can see them flinch when they see the Guild robes on Hoseong. He hears Hoseong suck in a breath and mentally kicks himself for forgetting about the Guild’s whole thing with the Fae. 

“Is that fae with you, Wonwoo-ssi?” Hoseong asks, even though at this point it’s obvious. 

“Yes, they’re staying with me for awhile,” Wonwoo says, watching Chan pull Hoshi away, looking at Wonwoo with concern.

“What would your grandmother think?” 

Wonwoo does his best not to physically flinch at that. “My grandmother is dead, Hoseong-ssi,” He doesn’t laugh when the other man immediately shrinks back, “I’m sure she isn’t thinking much of anything. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to finish shopping.” He smiles and pushes the cart off down the closest aisle, not sure where Chan or Hoshi are anymore. He doesn’t know if Hoshi can still hear him. 

He ends up abandoning basically all of their groceries, more concerned with finding the other two. He finds them outside the store, sitting on a bench by some flowers. Chan looks up as he approaches them, and Hoshi stays completely still.

“Hyung, I’m sorry, I wasn't thinking, “ Chan tries, looking increasingly upset. Hoshi still looks shell-shocked. Wonwoo crouches down in front of them.

“It’s fine, I didn’t think anyone in the guild actually lived this close to us, let's just go home okay?”

Hoshi is quiet for the rest of the day. Wonwoo feels guilty and stays out of their way, not wanting them to hear it. 

They find him anyways. He’s sitting on the little bench his grandfather had made his grandmother, years before he was born. It was sturdy and faced the creeping vines that crawled up the little shed. He heard the door open, seeing Hoshi peak around the edge.

“Wonwoo?” 

He hummed to acknowledge he heard them. They walk over, standing beside him but not sitting down. 

“Did you know that person?” They ask.

“He’s in my guild, but I don’t really know him,” Wonwoo replies. The leaves of the vines stretch closer to Hoshi and they pet them like one would a cat. They stay like that in silence for a while. 

Hoshi eventually turns to him. “Wonwoo, you’re sad,” they say, reaching out to touch his shoulder but Wonwoo shrugs him off. He knows he’s sad! Who isn’t sad! Being alive is miserable. 

“What does a fae know of sadness? Just go back to your stupid perfect life!” Wonwoo retorts already feeling disgusted with himself.

Hoshi flinches back, “You don’t mean that, I can hear that you don’t mean that.”

“How could you possibly know what I mean! You don’t even know me! All you have is some of my blood and free access to all my worst thoughts!”

Hoshi stands up at that, “You think I want this? If I could take a sword to my own body to carve you out of myself I would!” they spit at him, pupils just slits, “I would rip my own heart from my body if it meant I never had to hear you again!” They fling the door aside and leave, Wonwoo isn’t sure where.

He feels numb.

\---

This month he goes to the guild meeting by himself. It’s been a few days since the grocery store incident and he hasn’t seen Hoshi at all, which is a feat in and of itself with how small the building is. He suspects that Hoshi just Aperates away whenever he comes near them, the smell of ozone lingering in the hallways. Chan also has been distant and he doesn’t want to bother the other boy. He shouldn’t have put the weight of this whole mess on his apprentices shoulders.

His robes have been mended since the last meeting, the marks left by Hoshi’s teeth are indistinguishable from the rest of the fabric. There are also no scars on his arm, like nothing ever happened. He misses making jokes about tourists on the way to the meetings with Chan. He feels small and miserable. 

He’s only been there maybe half an hour before things start going to hell.

“Watch out,” Junhui mutters into his glass, “Park Jinyoung is coming over here.”

Sure enough, the older man comes over to their table, standing right by Wonwoo’s chair. “I’ve heard our own Wonwoo-ssi is becoming an expert on the Fae!” He says, loudly and the chatter around the room dies down. Wonwoo feels his smile go brittle. 

“I don’t know if I would say an expert,” He tries, he doesn’t know how to stop this conversation from happening. 

“Oh don’t be so shy!” The older man claps a hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder and it makes his skin crawl. “Having unlimited access to such powerful ingredients would be good for the whole guild!”

Maybe they’re having two different conversations? “Ingredients? What?”

The older man grins at him, “To fae blood? It’s powerful stuff.” Wonwoo is going to be sick. He doesn’t want to be here, he doesn’t want to be talking to this man. He wants to make sure Hoshi is safe and that Chan never has to talk to these people ever again.

He looks back at the table, hoping Jihoon or Junhui can help. Jihoon makes eye contact with Wonwoo and swipes absolutely everything off the table. Glasses go tumbling and someone’s beer gets splashed on Jinyoung’s robes and he yelps. The attention shifts, and Junhui makes a little shooing motion with his hand at Wonwoo. He grabs his stuff and leaves while everyone is distracted.

\---

Chan’s been in the store for about an hour when things start to go to shit. Wonwoo expected someone from the guild to stop by at some point, he’s been on edge all week. The little bell above the door rings and Wonwoo looks up to see three people walk in. Hoseong, Park Jinyoung himself and someone he doesn’t know. 

They wander around the store for a bit, and Wonwoo watches them, not saying anything. 

Hoseong comes up to the counter in the end, grin wide as if him being there was not already the start of a fight. “Wonwoo-ssi, so good to see you again, we were wondering if your fae was here.”

“My fae?” Wonwoo asks, hoping Hoshi’s close enough to hear him to stay away.

Park Jinyoung comes over at this point as well, the other person trailing behind him, “Yes, Hoseong-ssi had mentioned something about you having a fae at your grandmother’s store now.” He grins and Wonwoo wants to punch him.

“Get out of my store,” Wonwoo says, teeth gritted. They look stunned. 

“Excuse me?” One of them replies, giving him an out, to take back his disrespect, maybe to grovel.

“I said get out of my store. Now.” He points to the door. He can hear Chan trying his best to be quiet in the back. He doesn’t know where Hoshi is. 

“Wonwoo-ssi be reasonable about this, there’s no need to keep wild creatures in your store,” Jinyoung starts, but Wonwoo cuts him off.

“They are a fully realized person, now get out of my store,” He hears Chan trying to walk up the back stairs quietly. The third person also seems to hear it. They move, sketching a sigil with their hands and Wonwoo panics. He throws the closest thing to him to get them to stop, his grandmother’s scales clanging into them and knocking them down. Immediately Jinyoung and Hoseong have sigils sketched out, aiming them towards Wonwoo and wow, he really hadn’t thought that one through huh? 

He backs up, feeling the shelves press against his back. 

“Where is the fae, Wonwoo? No one has to get hurt,” Hoseong says, moving towards him, arching his hand back to throw the sigil. There’s a smell like ozone and a sharp crack in front of him and Hoshi appears on the counter between them, their magic sucking the energy out of the sigils before they can burn. 

Hoshi stands there, teeth gritted, eyes silver, palms outstretched as if they could hold the weight of the world off of their shoulders. “ _Go!_ ” they hiss into Wonwoo’s mind, the command so overwhelming he actually takes a step back. He does his best not to move though. He can see Chan peeking out from the door to the back in his periphery.

Hoshi turns to the two men still standing. They flex their fingers into claws and laugh when they flinch. They tilt their head and speak, voice filled with raw magic, “Take your friend and leave. You have no names anymore, they’re mine. Go away and don’t come back.” 

Wonwoo watches as the two people in his store grab the person on the ground and leave, looking very blank somehow. He looks over at Chan who also looks confused who they are. Hoshi watches them leave, slumping over a little once the door is firmly shut behind them. They lock the door with a flick of their fingers and jump off the counter. They pat Wonwoo’s face, “Are you okay?”

Wonwoo blinks at them, “You have real magic,” he says instead of anything coherent. 

They laugh at him and look over at Chan, “I’m tired, it’s nap time.” They pull Wonwoo up and grab Chan’s hand and Aperate them to Wonwoo’s bedroom. Wonwoo blinks, never having teleported before.

Hoshi collapses on to the bed, like all their strings have been cut, pulling Chan down too. “That fucking sucked,” They say before kissing Chan directly on the mouth. Chan makes a noise of surprise and Wonwoo’s pretty sure he does too. Chan’s hands come up to Hoshi’s hip and he squeezes when Hoshi bites at his neck. 

“My name,” Hoshi gasps, arching up into Chan’s grip, “It’s Soonyoung.” Hoshi, Soonyoung looks beautiful like this.

Wonwoo freezes, not sure if he should be here for this.

“You like watching us,” Soonyoung says gleefully as they pull away from Chan’s pink mouth with a feral grin.

Wonwoo nods because there’s no point in lying, not when Soonyoung can still read his thoughts. Not when Chan is looking at him like he wants it to be true. 

“Then you can look all you want,” Soonyoung continues, slit pupils boring into Wonwoo as they pet gently at Chan’s mussed hair, “but you can’t touch.”

“Fuck,” Wonwoo groans, dick throbbing in his slacks at the command.

“If you’re good for me and Channie, maybe I’ll let you touch me. Now take off your clothes and _watch_ ,” they finish with a hiss as they take Chan’s mouth with their own again, not even bothering to make sure Wonwoo does as he’s told. They probably know how fucking hard Wonwoo is already just at Soonyoung’s firm commands and the way Chan’s dazed expression sharpened into something heated and mischievous at Wonwoo’s reaction. 

He takes his clothes off, dumping them on the floor without a thought because Soonyoung is grabbing Chan around his trim waist and lifting him easily into their lap even as their sharp teeth nip at Chan’s lips. 

Chan makes a wounded little noise, squirming in Soonyoung’s lap and Wonwoo feels stretched thin and half crazy already because Soonyoung _bit_ him, hard enough to draw blood, the red of it stark and gorgeous where it’s smeared against Soonyoung’s pale skin, Chan’s pink mouth. That should be _him_ , he thinks helplessly, Soonyoung should be making him bleed, not Channie. 

He reaches down to stroke himself because he needs to do _something_ but Soonyoung pulls back again, lightning quick, and barks out a harsh, “ _No_ , Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo stops. He’s so hard it’s embarrassing. 

“He’s hard already,” Soonyoung says to Chan sounding almost bored, and whatever blood isn’t pulsing in Wonwoo’s dick is making his face flush with shame. He can’t look at Chan and can’t look at his lap so he squeezes his eyes closed and groans out a breath.

“He wants to touch us that much?” It’s Chan who asks it, voice thready with need but with the teasing lilt that Wonwoo has become so familiar with from their time together. Gods they’re going to be the death of him.

“Mmm, I think mostly he’s just a freak who likes being denied what he wants.”

Unfortunately, Wonwoo can’t even argue with them. 

“What does he want the most?” Chan asks, still perched in Soonyoung’s lap, thick legs spread wide around their frame. Wonwoo flashes back to his fantasy from before, Chan’s thighs squeezing around his cock as he fucks frantically between them, and knows that Soonyoung is about to ruin his life even further. 

Soonyoung grins, predatory and almost vicious, and pushes their hands under the waistband of Chan’s pants to squeeze at his ass. 

“He wants _you_ , Channie,” Soonyoung hisses, “he wants to use you, wants to fuck your pretty thighs until he comes all over them and then he wants you to use him however you want. He wants to make you come. And then he wants to get choked.”

Wonwoo is going to fucking pass out. 

He feels slow and stupid and overwhelmed by them both. He can’t even respond with anything other than a groan before Chan is cutting in, small hands dragging up Soonyoung’s chest until his fingers are wrapped loosely around the base of Soonyoung’s throat and Wonwoo wants to snarl with jealousy because that should be _him_. 

“We should give him what he wants, don’t you think hyung?”

“No,” Soonyoung giggles. They pull Chan’s shirt over his head and lift him up so they can pull his pants down his legs until they’re tangled around his knees, and then they growl with frustration before shredding them entirely and plopping Chan back in their lap, naked and already hard. “We should give _me_ what he wants.”

It’s simultaneously the worst and the hottest thing Wonwoo has ever experienced, sitting at the foot of the bed unable to do anything but watch as Soonyoung acts on every impulse Wonwoo has. He thinks about how gorgeous Chan would look with his back arched, with Wonwoo’s hand pulling at the back of his hair until he has to tip his chin up, and Soonyoung does just that. He thinks about what Chan’s dick would feel like in his palm, if Chan is gentle with himself or rough, if he likes it slick and wet with lube like Wonwoo or if he likes more friction, and Soonyoung palms at Chan’s erection until he’s gasping, twin spots of color on his cheeks as he squirms at the attention.

“All he does is think with his dick,” Soonyoung says, making eye contact with Wonwoo while they continue jerking Chan off. “Humans are all the same. Even your cocks stay the same,” they say, flicking their wrist and making Chan whimper.

“Does yours not?” Chan asks, breath shaky, hands clutching at Soonyoung and the sheets.

Soonyoung laughs and Wonwoo feels another wave of heat through his stomach, “No, fae can just change our genitalia at will, seems boring otherwise.” They grin up at Wonwoo, “Oh, huh, someone likes that idea, don’t you?” Wonwoo is going to die of embarrassment. 

“Please,” Wonwoo says, desperately. He doesn’t even know what he’s asking for.

Soonyoung laughs at him. “Didn’t anyone teach you to wait your turn Wonwoo? I’ve got my hands full with Chan,” they giggle as they squeeze Chan’s dick again, one wicked looking claw dragging against the bone of Chan’s hip.

“You’ll come for me Channie won’t you?” Soonyoung asks, biting at his ear, “You’ll show Wonwoo how pretty you are right?” Chan gasps and squirms at that, but Soonyoung’s grip is too strong for him to move. “Wonwoo,” Soonyoung barks, the tone of their voice so different when they’re talking to Wonwoo as opposed to Chan that it makes his head spin, “tell him how good he looks.”

Chan looks up at him, looking on the edge of tears. “Channie, you look so good, baby will you come for us?” Wonwoo is surprised his voice doesn’t crack.

Chan curls in on himself and does just that, spilling over Soonyoung’s hand and whining, high and sweet. Wonwoo wants to taste it so bad he can feel his mouth start to water. 

“Wonwoo wants to taste you,” Soonyoung comments blithely while Chan is still shaking.

“Has he been good enough hyung?” Chan gasps, shuddering one last time as Soonyoung flips the tip of his dick with their thumb before popping it into their mouth.

“Please,” Wonwoo begs again, except this time he knows exactly what he wants, “please, I’ve been good haven’t I Soonyoung?”

Soonyoung stills, tongue poking out of their mouth to lick at the rest of Chan’s cum. 

“Say it again.”

“ _Please_.”

“No.”

Wonwoo wishes he could spontaneously combust if only so he could get some fucking relief. 

“My name,” Soonyoung snarls. They ease Chan off their lap and he lays back on the bed, eyes hooded and grinning that satisfied little smirk that Wonwoo is so fond of. Soonyoung stalks towards Wonwoo, sharp teeth on display, and Wonwoo thinks he must be even more fucked up than he thought because all it does is make him burn even hotter, no fight or flight response to be found. Soonyoung is looking at him like a predator stalking their prey and Wonwoo is _so into it_ , fuck. “Say my name again.”

“ _Soonyoung_ ,” Wonwoo says.

They get close, close enough that Wonwoo’s eyes almost cross to keep looking at them. If he leaned forward, he could touch them. It would be so easy. All he wants is to be touched. 

“I’ll touch you baby,” Soonyoung grins, shoving the fingers still coated with Chan’s cum into Wonwoo’s mouth so deep it makes him choke even as his hips twitch up, seeking friction but getting nothing but open air.

He grunts as Soonyoung keeps pushing down, down, until Wonwoo goes from sitting to splayed flat on his back, Soonyoung’s fingers playing with his tongue as he tries desperately not to come. 

Soonyoung is hovering over him, grinning with all their teeth as Chan watches on from his place beside Wonwoo, head propped on his hand lazily. “How do I taste?” he asks smugly and Wonwoo tries to answer but it comes out incoherent and garbled around Soonyoung’s fingers.

“Delicious,” Soonyoung answers for him as they draw their fingers out, rubbing the excess saliva off over Wonwoo’s lips and chin. 

“Please let me eat you out, please,” Wonwoo is so far beyond begging it’s ridiculous. Soonyoung laughs at him.

“Hmm, maybe. But you’ve been so good, hasn’t he Channie?”

“So good,” Chan repeats sleepily.

“You can come now,” Soonyoung says sweetly as they shift into their customary perch position to tower over Wonwoo. Except this time, they have the sole of one foot on Wonwoo’s thigh and the other rubbing mercilessly against his dick. It’s softer than he expected but it wouldn’t matter anyway -- he comes gasping as Soonyoung grins down at him, clawed hands digging pinpricks of pleasure-pain into the slope of his shoulders.

“Messy,” Soonyoung giggles, and Wonwoo feels his dick jump under their foot, spurting out a final glob of cum. 

“I didn’t know you were into foot stuff hyung,” Chan snarks, and Wonwoo does not have the mental capacity to deal with him so soon after nutting his brains out, so he just grunts in what he hopes is plausible deniability. He doubts it’ll work. 

“My turn!” Soonyoung chirps, and with a loud _snap_ their clothes disappear and Wonwoo is looking up at a very naked Soonyoung. A very naked Soonyoung who is still perched on Wonwoo’s thighs, grinning down at him as they shift, part their legs, and Wonwoo flatlines. Soonyoung’s pussy is wet and shining. Wonwoo still has the taste of Chan’s cum in his mouth. He wants to know what Soonyoung’s tastes like now.

“Hyung, what the fuck,” Chan whines while Wonwoo is busy trying to surreptitiously scoot down the bed in a better position to eat Soonyoung’s pussy, “you shredded my clothes when you could have just,” Chan snaps for emphasis, “magicked them away?”

“Stop,” Soonyoung snaps at Wonwoo, and then, once Wonwoo has frozen in place, “I’m sorry Channie, I’ll fix them later I promise.” 

“You won’t,” Chan mumbles resignedly, and Wonwoo smiles at their back-and-forth.

“I will,” they insist, “but first I want to have my turn. Keep your hands to yourself Wonwoo, or else I’ll stop.”

“I will.”

Soonyoung nods, scoots up until they’re hovering over Wonwoo’s torso, knees digging into the bed on either side of Wonwoo’s waist -- and then they drop down onto Wonwoo’s stomach heavily and start dragging their pussy up and down the cut of his abs like that’s all he’s good for, staying still and letting Soonyoung do whatever they want to him. 

Wonwoo reaches out and grabs at one of Chan’s hands because if he doesn’t do _something_ Soonyoung will click their tongue at him disappointently and stop and at this moment Wonwoo would rather die than have that happen. Chan squeezes back tightly, the strength of his hands so much more than their size would suggest. He lets it ground him, even as Soonyoung leans down even further into his space, the flat of their chest hovering over him like a tease, pink nipples close enough that if Wonwoo leaned up just a bit he could take one between his lips.

“What do you think about this?” Soonyoung asks breathlessly. 

Wonwoo blinks and feels something brush against his mouth, soft and warm and unexpected, and when he looks up at Soonyoung he can see that they have _tits_ now, full and bouncing directly over his face as they grind desperately onto his stomach. 

“Oh my god,” Wonwoo groans, completely and utterly overwhelmed by Soonyoung’s everything.

He blinks again and Soonyoung’s chest is flat, the faint outline of pecs not nearly close enough for Wonwoo to lick at now. 

“Your tits are pretty hyung,” Chan chimes in, and Wonwoo squeezes his hand in agreement. He doesn’t feel like he can talk at this point, too fucked out and surrounded by so much stimulus it’s making him dizzy.

“Thank you baby,” Soonyoung gasps. Their claws dig into Wonwoo again, the thin skin of his neck this time, hard enough to draw a few pinpricks of blood as they come, slicking Wonwoo’s already soaked stomach even more. 

Chan picks up Wonwoo’s shirt and uses it to wipe himself off, handing it over to Soonyoung who hands it over to Wonwoo who takes it with a sigh. He balls it up afterwards and throws it into the pile of dirty laundry by the door. 

Soonyoung flops down on the pillows, pulling Chan and Wonwoo over to them on both sides, “See? Was that so hard?”

Chan rolls his eyes at them, “I don’t think having random intruders try and harm you is the best way to get us all to fuck.” Soonyoung squwaks at him and Wonwoo hums, content to just listen to them both bicker while he falls asleep. 

\--- 

Wonwoo picks the gold scales up off the floor, brushes them off and puts them back in their spot on the counter. One of the bowls has a little dent in it, but otherwise they’re unharmed. Junhui had texted him this morning that for some reason the guild had asked him to step into a leadership role but he was thinking of forming his own guild, if Wonwoo was thinking about switching gears ever. He had just looked at his phone blearily, still under caffeinated and had decided to think about that later.

He can hear Chan rummaging around in the backroom for his textbooks he’d left out, already running late for his afternoon class. Soonyoung walks out of the back and hops up on the counter, flicking the scales lightly. They both watch Chan frantically shoving things in his bag as he heads out the door. He stops by the counter and leans over to kiss Wonwoo’s cheek and Soonyoung catches his chin to give him a fuller kiss. He pulls away dazed and Wonwoo just raises an eyebrow at them. 

“Okay bye hyungs, I’ll be back later!” He says running out the door with another wave, color high on his cheeks.

“He was wearing one of your shirts,” Soonyoung comments. Wonwoo shoves at their thigh. “I was just observing geez.”

“If you’re gonna hang out here, you should actually help out,” He replies. They roll their eyes at him.

“I am helping you.”

“Getting me laid is not a good business practice.”

“I’m doing the best I can.”

Wonwoo pushes away from the counter, “Come on, help me sort plants.” He smiles as he hears them grumbling behind him but following him anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bearyjamjam)


End file.
